There have been a number of examples of apparatus and methods for converting organic matter into useful fuel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,891 title “Arc Plasma-Melter Electro Conversion System for Waste Treatment and Resource Recovery” describes a system that combines joule heating and plasma heating in a process chamber. In this system, organic materials can be converted into hydrogen rich gasses which may be used as fuels, or which may be converted into other fuels, such as liquid methanol.
The advantages of these systems are readily apparent, as they allow waste products, which normally must be disposed of at some expense, to be converted into fuels, which can then be sold. In this manner, these types of systems convert a cost into revenue source.
As a result, significant research and development related to improving these waste treatment systems is ongoing. Generally speaking, this research attempts to make these systems more efficient and less expensive. The present invention accomplishes both of those goals simultaneously.